The World That Money Could Not Have Bought Me
by ShirosakiKagura
Summary: Lying in a coma for two years has put some changes into Ichigo's life. The largest one forgetting his lover Grimmjow. With a demon trying to distort Ichigo's memories even further and a father that is unknowingly encouraging her. Will Ichigo ever remember him? GRIMMJOW VS. ORIHIME! SEQUEL TO On Top Of The World! (You don't really have to read On Top Of The World to get this fic)
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO READERS!**

**DON'T YOU WANT TO LOP OFF ORIHIME'S BITCH ASS HEAD?**

**CAUSE I KNOW I DO!**

**I FEEL MUCH TOO STRONGLY ABOUT THIS TO BE HEALTHY**

**HELP ME**

**ALSO THANKS TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO CONGRATULATED ME BY PM!**

**ALSO THIS WILL BE KINDA SUPERNATURAL CAUSE I'M JUST THAT KIND OF GIRL!**

**DO NOT BE ALARMED**

**WELCOME TO THE SEQUEL TO ON TOP OF THE WORLD!**

**READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Ichigo smiled.

_''I knew it. I'm not gay. I love this woman.''_

Ichigo laughed as he passed through the halls with Orihime pushing his wheelchair.

''Ne! So Kurosaki-kun! After that this happened and then...'' She started rambling on.

_''I don't get it. Why am I starting to get annoyed with her? Is it from my memory loss?"_

Orihime smiled. ''Ne Kurosaki-Kun don't you remember the day we met?''

Ichigo shook his head. Orihime's eyes seemed to glow faintly. Ichigo brushed it off as happiness of a memory.

''Well I remember you were with your butler and you came chasing after my car on horseback! It was like a dream! Oh! and then... Kurosaki-kun!'' The glowing subsided.

Ichigo groaned as he held his head.

Ichigo winced as his head felt like it was being consumed with fire.

''Oh my gosh are you okay?!'' Ichigo shook his head.

''Orihime-san... Please get me a nurse.''

Ichigo passed out once again.

* * *

Grimmjow watched in silence as he listened to their conversation.

''The bitch is taking advantage of him I...''

Grimmjow's heart throbbed as he watched the woman look down in concern.

''She...''

Grimmjow sighed and walked back to the car.

''Maybe I should leave this as it is...''

* * *

Tensa frowned as he walked through the long corridors of Ichigo's mind. He touched a bookshelf that had been burned.

''His memories are being consumed... The woman is tearing down his memories... He cannot recall them if it stays like this... I must...''

Tensa's eyes widened as he was repelled from the shelves. He groaned as he sat back up.

''His memories were... Rewritten?'' Tensa jumped as a bookshelf fell down behind him bringing to view a body upon closer inspection that was Ichigo.

''Ichigo?'' Tensa walked forward his hand brushing against the glass.

Tensa watched in horror as the glass around Ichigo shattered letting free the preservative fluid. The Ichigo in the case then blew away in a smoke leaving behind a single book.

''The Stolen Memories.''

* * *

Ichigo groaned as he sat back up. Orihime was mumbling to herself. ''Ku.. Kurosaki-kun?!''

Ichigo nodded. ''I'm up I...''

''You didn't hear anything did you?''

Ichigo stared at the woman whose eyes seemed to glow once again. ''No I...''

The glowing faded and Ichigo smiled. ''Oh good! What do you want to do today Kurosaki-kun? Should we...'' Ichigo grimaced at her fervor. ''You know what Orihime? I want to just rest today...''

Her face darkened. ''Oh... Okay... I'll see you at the mansion in a few days...'' Ichigo looked up curious. ''What?'' The woman smiled brightly. ''Your father has already arranged our marriage! I tried to tell him it would be best after you recall your memories but... He insisted so...''

Ichigo'a face went blank. ''When is the marriage?''

She smiled and raised three of her fingers. ''Three months!''

* * *

Grimmjow's heart sank from behind the door.

Orihime walked out and smirked at him. ''Hello demon boy.'' Grimmjow turned to her quickly. ''What?''

She smiled. ''Your the son of Ibira and Kage, code-named _umbra mortis sedent_ also known as shadow of death. The Original Succubus and the demon from the 9th layer of hell. You should be proud Your Highness.''

Grimmjow stared at the woman. She sighed. ''It is a crime for someone such as yourself to mate a human. Myself on the other hand...''

Grimmjow let out and unearthly growl as he pinned the woman to the wall successfully crushing her windpipe.

''Don't you dare touch him. I don't even know what the fuck you're talking about.'' Grimmjow scoffed. ''Demon? You're right I might as well be but there ain't a fucking way in all of hell that I'm going to let you have him.''

Grimmjow let go of her. Orihime raised a hand to her neck.

''Irritum facio qualis habeo fuit ecfectus.''(Undo what has been done)

Grimmjow watched as the neck he had just snapped came back into place.

''Mark my words Lorde Caeruleomortem . What you are committing is treason. I'll win in the end. You are an immature demon not knowing anything but brute strength.'' Grimmjow smiled warmly at her.

''Then I guess I'll have to kill you.''

She stepped forward and smiled right back. ''Adding treason upon treason? Being royalty does not exempt you.''

Grimmjow took a step forward leaning over to put his face right in front of Orihime's.

''Then maybe they'll have to make a 10th layer just for me.''

* * *

**I DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOU GUYS BUT I ABSOLUTELY LOVE IT**

**CAERULEOMORTEM LITERALLY MEANS BLUE DEATH.**

**GRIMMJOW'S DEMON NAME IS BLUE DEATH XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO READERS!**

**EXCUSE MY EXTRA SHORT CHAPTERS LATELY**

**I'VE BEEN BURIED BY MY HOMEWORK**

**AP CLASSES ARE HARD.**

**(This is another short chapter it must be for it to end where I want it too ^^)**

**READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Grimmjow slowly reopened the door to the hospital room and walked in carefully as Ichigo stared at him. Grimmjow smiled noticing the awake man. ''Hello.''

''Where were you?'' Ichigo looked at the floor.

_''Why do I feel so warm?''_

Grimmjow shrugged. ''You told me to wait in the car so...'' He looked off to the window.

''If I didn't get there shouldn't you have come to get me?'' Ichigo's face showed slight hints of resentment but even Ichigo didn't know where they were coming from.

_''Why am I reacting this way?''_

Grimmjow shrugged again. ''Maybe. I don't know.''

_''Why is he doing this?''_

''When can I go home?'' Grimmjow didn't look away from the window. ''I don't know.''

''Why won't you look at me!?'' Grimmjow started at Ichigo as the man started fidgeting finally realizing what he had said.

''I... Never mind Grimmjow. I'm just confused. You can go wait at the mansion I'll find my way back.'' Ichigo sighed and fell back into the blankets.

''What's wrong with me?''

* * *

Grimmjow opened the door to the mansion and kicked his shoes off.

''Kuro~~ Oh. It's you.'' Orihime gave him a rather foul lour. ''Why are you here?''

Grimmjow smirked. ''That. Is none of your business.'' Orihime's eyes glowed faintly then she cursed.

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow. ''Is there a problem?''

Orihime scowled. ''Nothing. Nothing is wrong. Return to your room butler.'' Grimmjow smiled. ''Hime-sama. I don't think you possess the authority to tell me to do as such.''

She growled. ''You low-life I wil...''

Grimmjow's fist penetrated through the wall on the left side of Orihime's face. He smiled warmly at her. ''Oh? I thought I was the spawn of Satan himself?''

Orihime paled. Grimmjow withdrew him hand from the wall. He raised his hand slightly as the fallen blood began to rise off the floor and melt into his hand completely repairing it.

''I see... So a chant means your power is lower doesn't it?'' Orihime scowled. ''I...''

Grimmjow started to walk away. ''Keep it in mind peasant.'' Orihime fumed as Grimmjow walked away nonchalantly.

She growled under her breath as the man disappeared behind a corner.

''Dammit. I can't use _Infitialis_ on him... Stupid noble demon heritage.''

* * *

Grimmjow sighed as he walked into his room. He threw his jacket on one of three pieces of furniture in the room. He plopped down on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

''This is really no good is it?'' His arm lay across his face in a shallow attempt to hide himself. ''I can't make him remember anything. It will only get worse as she does whatever she can do.''

Grimmjow rolled over. ''Perhaps I will let it go.''

* * *

Grimmjow smiled from behind the couple as they strolled through the park.

Orihime was bouncing up and down in joy.''Ne Kurosaki-kun! You've never been here have you?''

''No I haven't.'' He muttered. Perhaps her excitement was a bit too much for Ichigo.

''Eh!? But this is...'' Ichigo stared back at Grimmjow who was silently following behind them his head turned toward the sky. Ichigo frowned. ''Is something the matter Ichigo?'' Ichigo jumped at Grimmjow's voice.

''What? Nn... Nothing is the matter!'' Grimmjow smirked at Orihime and Ichigo returned to looking forward.

_''Damn him... I can't think straight because of him my mind is fogging and...'' _

Orihime smiled. ''Kurosaki-kun! As soon as you get better let's go to France! I always wanted to get married there so...''

Ichigo froze as his eyes glazed over. ''France?'' Orihime nodded. ''Yea France! Oh. That might be a bad place for you right? You did get into your accident there and...'' Ichigo held his head and chuckled. ''No. France is completely fine. I only have three more weeks of physical therapy. Why don't you head over first to finish preparations?''

Orihime smiled. ''That is a great idea Kurosaki-kun! I'll go pack my bags!''

Ichigo smiled as the woman ran off.

''Now that the nuisance is gone talk to me Grimmjow.'' Grimmjow stared at Ichigo. ''Excuse me?"

''Explain.'' Grimmjow scoffed. ''Explain what?''

Ichigo stood up perfectly straight and walked over to the taller man.

''How did you?...'' Ichigo grabbed the back of Grimmjow's neck and leaned him over so they were face to face.

''How come I remember her so clearly yet the one I love is you?''

* * *

**BOOM MOTHERFUCKERS**

**SUSPENSE**

**Also I am sorry if were he got hurt was not France. My files on my computer had all been destroyed so...**

**LET US HOPE IT WAS FRANCE**


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO READERS**

**SO IT IS FRANCE GUYS**

**I TOOK THE TIME TO FIND IT**

**GRIMMJOW IS SO FUCKING SMOOTH**

**READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Grimmjow took a step back. ''What could you possibly be talking about Ichigo? I am your personal butler. She is your fiancé. What could be wrong?''

Ichigo scowled. ''You know what I mean it's...'' Ichigo's eyes widened.

Grimmjow smirked as he leaned closer to Ichigo's face savoring the seconds it took for the man's face to light up. ''I honestly have no idea.''

Grimmjow stepped back and smiled innocently at the red-faced orangette. ''I'll be in the car!''

Ichigo growled and stomped his foot immediately cursing at the wave of pain flying up his leg.

''Damn him!''

* * *

Grimmjow sat in the car and smiled. ''With Hime-Bitch out of the picture I think this time making him fall for me will be even more fun.''

Ichigo knocked on the window his gaze still not being able to meet Grimmjow's. Grimmjow leaned over and unlocked the passenger seat door. Ichigo climbed in and Grimmjow looked over.

''Wheelchair?''

''I left it.'' Ichigo still refused to meet his eyes.

Grimmjow sighed. ''You know.'' He pulled the car out of the driveway. ''That is probably going to cost you some.''

Ichigo scoffed his blush still not gone. ''As if it will affect my money in the slightest...''

Grimmjow smiled. ''Oy Ichigo.''

''What do you want?''

Grimmjow leaned over and grabbed Ichigo's face tilting it towards him.

''Can I ask you something?''

Ichigo's face started turning red even though the blue haired butler wasn't looking at him.

''Eh? Uh...''

Grimmjow looked up and into the blushing man's eyes. ''Why won't you look at me?''

''I...''

Grimmjow looked at the clock. ''Oh look at the time if we don't get going soon you'll miss your appointment.''

Ichigo shook his head the blush removing itself. ''Appointment?''

Grimmjow smiled. ''You public announcement of your marriage.''

* * *

Ichigo growled in the backseat of the car a certain woman clinging to him tightly.

''Ne~~~~ Ku. Ro. Sa. Ki. Kun!''

Ichigo put on a smile that overflowed with radiance. ''What is it Hime?''

She smiled._ ''Damn... He's good at faking emotions... If I wasn't a demon I would have...''_

''Inoue-Chan?'' Orihime jumped. ''Ah. So for the wedding do you want orange carpet or white carpet?''

Ichigo smiled brightly. ''Ah. If it's not a bother I would like blue.''

Orihime smiled. ''Oh? Like a cobalt blue?''

Ichigo opened his eyes from his smile and looked into the rear view window. ''No. Something better. I would like a robin's egg blue to accompany me on that day.''

Orihime's eye twitched. ''I dislike that color very much is there any other one you would like?''

Ichigo smirked. ''No. Nothing else will do.''

Grimmjow smiled and stopped the car. ''We have arrived Young Master, Orihime-San.'' Ichigo nodded. ''Thank you Grimmjow.'' Orihime glared at him. ''Stay in the car Jeagerjaques we will...''

''Ara... Just calling him by his last name is not very polite of you Hime.'' Ichigo grabbed her arm. ''And he is my butler. Do not think you have the authority to order him around.'' Ichigo smiled to Orhime then turned to Grimmjow. ''Accompany us. You will also be part of the interview.''

Grimmjow smiled as he stepped out of the car and bowed. ''Understood.''

Ichigo nodded. ''Allow Shinji to take care of you again...''

Ichigo's eyes widened.

''Again? Did I say again?... We've... Been at an interview together before?''

Orihime's eyes widened. _''Shit...''_

''Yes sir. The show was Getsuga. Hosted by none other than Urahara Mugetsu.'' Ichigo nodded. ''Ah... I remember we... Hime were you not there?''

Orihime paled. ''Yes I...''

''She was not. The two in question were you an I. No one else.''

Ichigo nodded then shook his head. ''Ah... What are we getting into? We must prepare.'' Ichigo strode through the doors and was greeted by Shinji.

''Yo Ichi! You! Who is she?'' Orihime smiled as her eyes glowed faintly. ''His fiance, Inoue Orihime. Nice to meet you Hirako-San.'' Shinji scratched the back of his head. ''Well I didn't expect for the Inoue group to know...''

Orihime smiled. ''Well anyone important to Kurosaki-kun is important to me too.'' Ichigo sighed. ''Shin just fic up Grimmjow. I'll fix up myself and then go find Lisa.'' Orihime grabbed onto his arm. ''What should I wear?''

Ichigo smiled. ''I shall pick something out for you.''

Shinji watched in shock as the two walked away. He turned to Grimmjow who was eyeing a jacket. He lifted it up. ''Shinji is this okay?''

Shinji looked it over. ''Yea the texture is nice and... WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'Shinji is this okay?' !?'' Grimmjow set down the jacket. ''I guess not then hmmm...''

Shinji looked at Grimmjow. ''Have you given up?'' Grimmjow smirked at the man. ''Given up? The show has only begun Shinji. Can't you feel it?'' Grimmjow took a step closer. ''Can't you feel the power in the building?''

* * *

Ichigo sighed as he walked through rows of dresses. ''Hm... Wear this one.'' Ichigo pulled out a beautiful ruffled light blue dress. Orihime frowned. ''Wont the color clash with my orange hair?''

Ichigo smiled understanding the underlying thought. ''Of course it won't orange and blue are perfect for each other. Orihime sighed. ''Alright. I'll wear it... For you.'' Ichigo pulled out a pair of black dress pants and a black suit jacket with a very plain white shirt and navy tie. **(SPARKILY ICHIGO Episode 345 7 minute mark(Yes I have that memorized)) **Orihime frowned. ''Isn't that a bit plain?''

Ichigo smiled. ''I cannot take away the spotlight from you.''

Grimmjow opened the door and stepped in.

Ichigo's heart skipped a beat. The usually jelled hair had been washed and let free. Grimmjow was wearing the same thing as Ichigo with the exception of a dark orange tie.

Grimmjow walked toward Orihime. ''I adore you dress color.''

* * *

Ichigo smiled at the man across from him. ''So Kurosaki-san who is this lovely lady?'' Ichigo smiled. ''Her name is Inoue Orihime from the Inoue group. She is my fiance.''

A collective silence gathered throughout the crowd.

The man smiled. ''Well congratulations I...''

''WHAT ABOUT GRIMMJOW-SAMA?!''

''DON'T STAND THERE! GRIMMJOW-SAMA!''

''DIE HIME-BITCH!''

The interviewer tried to desperately reign in the crowd. Grimmjow smiled from where he was standing behind the couple.

''This all feels so nostalgic. Ichigo walked out the door after another chaotic interview. ''Wyah! Kurosaki-kun! I'm leaving for France tomorrow do you have any... Desires?''

Ichigo shivered in an emotion he could not recognize. ''I do not believe that would be a good idea.'' Orihime frowned. ''Okay I'll go home and start packing.'' Ichigo slumped against the couch as soon as Orihime left. He was so lost in thought he didn't hear the door move or even feel Grimmjow sit next to him.

''So?''

Ichigo jumped. ''Eh?''

Grimmjow smiled and flicked Ichigo's forehead. ''Pay attention to your surroundings idiot.'' Ichigo rubbed his head. ''So? What do you want?'' Grimmjow smirked at Ichigo causing a faint dusting of pink to arise.

''So? What was the idea of making Hime-Bitch wear a dress the color of my hair?''

Ichigo blushed. ''I...''

Grimmjow leaned over Ichigo his arms trapping the smaller man.

''Very naughty Ichigo, making both me and her endure that.'' Grimmjow touched Ichigo's tie. ''Very subtle.'' Ichigo blushed. ''Wait if someone finds...'' Grimmjow looked at Ichigo. ''I don't think I will forgive you.'' Ichigo blushed deeply.

''Grimmjow...''

''Um...'' Grimmjow and Ichigo both looked over to the door where Shinji was standing. ''Should I leave?'' Grimmjow smiled. ''Nope. I was done talking to him.'' The bluenette got up his hand grazing against Ichigo's chest and leg. Ichigo shivered. Grimmjow looked to Ichigo and smiled innocently. ''I shall await your presence in the car.''

Shinji watched as Grimmjow walked out the door.

''ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!?'' Ichigo rubbed his head it ached from Shinji's surprise attack. ''What the hell Shin?''

''Don't 'What the hell Shin?' Me! What are you doing with those two?'' Ichigo stood up. ''Nothing. I am experimenting.'' Shinji's face fell. ''Look Ichigo just... Don't trust Orihime.''

Ichigo frowned. ''Shinji I don't lik...''

''Don't trust her. She's not what she looks like.'' Ichigo frowned. ''Uh... Okay Shinji...''

Ichigo walked out of the room and started walking to the car when he heard Grimmjow and Orihime's voices.

''I don't care if I am his son! It's my damn choice!''

''Lorde Caeruleomortem. This is an issue about your lineage but also an issue to me. I desire the boy and no demon. Even if it is you the son of the devil himself can stop me.''

''Listen Hime-bitch. I don't give a fuck who my "parents" are. As far as I know I don't have any so you can just...''

''Ichigo is here.''

Ichigo stuffed his earbuds into his ears and walked out from behind the pillar. He pulled them out. ''Are we leaving?''

* * *

Grimmjow sighed as he stared at the road. What would he have done if Ichigo had heard them?

* * *

**Dress here -** www. promgirl/ popups/ biggerimage .cfm? cataId =PD& productid= 924629&i mgindex=4 (Take out spaces)


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO READERS**

**CLAYMORE IS AN AWESOME ANIME GO CHECK IT OUT**

**My sister: When are you going to out grow your anime phase? You're turning down dates and parties for it! Are you sane? Grow up already! **

**Me: Ha. HA. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAH!**

**Sanity? Sorry, but I don't remember having such a useless thing in the first place.**

**Sister: *Facepalms and leaves room***

**READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Ichigo stared at the ceiling. _''Lorde Caeruleomortem? Why the fuck was Orihime calling Grimmjow that? What does it mean? What the hell did they mean by lineage? Is Grimmjow a noble? Is he part of a family I don't know of? Is he...''_

''Kurosaki-sama. Your dinner has arrived.'' Ichigo looked over and nodded. ''Put it on the table and you may take you leave.''

The two woman set the trays on the table and bowed. ''To your health and good evening Kurosaki-sama.'' They left the room and Ichigo groaned.

''I can't believe I'm getting sick of hearing titles...'' He looked out the window and saw Grimmjow talking with Harribel.

''What the...''

''Grimmjow-sama I am afraid that...''

''Don't worry ... her.''

He saw Harribel smile and look up at him. ''Thank you Lorde Caeruleomortem...my pleasure.''

Ichigo growled as he slammed the window shut. ''I'll kill that bastard! First he pulls this shit with me at the interview and now he... ARGH!''

* * *

''Grimmjow-sama I am afraid that I cannot help you with your plight. That particular demon she is... Above me in rank and her bloodline superior so I cannot do anything about her.''

Grimmjow sighed and scratched the back of his head. ''Eh... Don't worry then... I'll find a good way to get rid of her.''

Harribel smiled as she looked up to see a frustrated Ichigo. ''Thank you Lorde Caeruleomortem. Watching her get her way for the past millenia has not been my pleasure.''

Grimmjow nodded. ''Who else is like us?''

Harribel smirked. ''Much more than you think. You also should go talk to Kurosaki-Sama. I felt him overhear parts of our conversation that made him think a certain way.''

Grimmjow whipped around and saw the faint hand marks on the inside of the window.

''Shit...''

Harribel smiled and started to walk away. ''Good luck Your Highness.''

Grimmjow pulled the door open startling some of the maids. ''Jaegerja...''

Grimmjow ignored them and ran up the stairs flinging the door to Ichigo's room open. Ichigo turned around surprised then scowled when he saw who it was. ''Are you incapable of knocking?''

Grimmjow looked at Ichigo his face completely neutral. ''No. I am not incapable of knocking. I posses two arms that have two hands and each have five fingers. So no I am not inca...''

''Whatever Grimmjow.'' Ichigo returned to his writing with a smile on his face. Grimmjow walked over and leaned over the man. ''What are you?...''

''NOTHING!'' Ichigo jumped and sat on top of the papers. Grimmjow eyed him suspiciously. ''Now I want to know...'' He grinned. ''Ne... Ichigo?'' Ichigo paled.

''What?''

''Do you want to play a game?''

* * *

Oh how Ichigo regretted his answer. He had his hands on the infernal red circles and his feet on the yellow ones his ass in the air.

Well... Not in the air. Like... Probably two inches from Grimmjow's crotch.

Ichigo's face steamed. ''Turn the fucking dial Grimmjow.''

''It's a spinner.''

''Same thing.''

''Repeat after me. A. Spin. Ner.''

''IF YOU DOWN FLICK THE DIAL I WILL FLICK YOUR HEAD OFF!''

Grimmjow smirked at Ichigo. ''Is this a show of violence? I think our deal said something about that... Ichigo can you repeat our deal for me?''

Ichigo sighed. ''If I played this infernal game with you then you would not ask about my papers.''

Gtimmjow grinned. ''I think you missed something.''

''I will not be violent.''

''Anything else come to mind?''

''I have to win for this to be in effect.''

''Anything~~~~~''

''TURN THE FUCKING DIAL BEFORE I CASTRATE YOU!'' Grimmjow paled at the mention of the horrible word and reached for the spinner.

''Right hand green Ichigo.''

Ichigo sweat dropped. His left hand was on red circle closest to the wall and his feet were on two yellow circles with a space in between them.

The three green circles closest to him had Grimmjow's leg on one and his hand on another leaving him in a position where his hand would either be beneath Grimmjow's groin or his face pressed up against Grimmjow's chest.

Grimmjow grinned. ''You are allowed to quit.''

Ichigo's face became determined. ''Ice in hell Grimmjow.'' He chose the chest.

Ichigo flipped the spinner and paled. Grimmjow grinned. ''Oh look. ''Left leg blue.'' Grimmjow swung his leg over Ichigo and planted his leg on the blue square.

Ichigo started to sweat out of nervousness or anticipation he didn't know.

Grimmjow was literally on top of him.

Grimmjow leaned over and little and Ichigo held his breath as the other man's breath caressed his neck.

Was this a game or torture?

Grimmjow flicked the small spinner with his finger. ''Left hand green.''

Oh yeah. Ichigo was going to kill the overly horny man who created twister. Ichigo carefully removed his hand from the red circle and reached over underneath Grimmjow to touch his hand to the green circle.

Their breath mingled and Ichigo swallowed thickly.

Grimmjow smiled and leaned over. ''Your turn.''

* * *

**THIS WAS LIKE TOTALLY FILLER NONSENSE (except for the front half...)**

**CHAPTERS START TO GET LONGER STARTING NEXT UPDATE! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLO READERS!**

**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT**

**I switched instruments from flute to bassoon and the inside of my throat started to bleed...**

**OH WELL**

**I WAS WARNED**

**(Twister is a fun game ^^)**

***NOTE***

**Grimmjow was so accepting of his heritage, linage, blah blah blah because it doesn't matter to him what he is or what the restrictions are.**

**He'll get what he wants.**

**(THAT WAS SUCH A CANNON DESCRIPTION)**

**READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Ichigo growled in frustration and stood up.

''FINE! I'll show you the fucking paper.'' Grimmjow grinned.

Ichigo smiled devilishly. ''But.'' Grimmjow's grin faltered a bit. Ichigo took the chance to smile wider. ''I never promised when did I?''

* * *

**2 Months 1 weeks 3 days left**

Ichigo groaned as he rolled over in the sheets. ''Myah~~~ ph...''

''Quite a cute noise Kurosaki.''

''GRIMMJOW!?''

* * *

**2 Months 6 days**** left**

Ichigo ran down the stairs of the mansion swiftly his moves all fluid running up to his convertible and sliding in. His hand still on the phone calling Orihime.

''Yes dear. Alright! No! I'm not overreacting! Stop! Ugh. Goodbye Hime.''

Ichigo grasped for the keys but found none.

''GRIMMJOW!''

* * *

**1 Month 3 weeks 4 days left**

Grimmjow walked up to Shinji as Ichigo was changing.

''How bad is his mind?'' Shinji frowned. ''Completely damaged. I didn't think she could affect him from that distance. She's more powerful than we thought.''

Grimmjow nodded and Shinji threw a shirt over the changing door. ''How's your power training?''

''Okay. I at least know what it is.''

Shinji threw a pair of shoes and the two snickered at Ichigo's cursing.

''What is it?''

''Excessive strength.'' Grimmjow smirked.

Shinji scoffed.

''Suits you.''

* * *

**1 Month 2 weeks 2 days left**

Harribel paced the front lobby of the mansion.

''Why did Isshin-sama make such a decision?''

Grimmjow walked over pushing his shirt in his pants.

''Sorry I'm late. What did you want to tell me?'' Harribel sighed.

''Ah yes the wedding between Ichigo and the daemon. She is constructing the place to be daemon proof.''

''But shes a...'' Harribel nodded. ''Some daemons like her who have more internal powers can ignore the daemon proof things but daemons like you face problems. Not only that but your heritage plays an important role too. You will not be able to go one mile around the church without facing physical problems.''

Harribel looked at the clock and scowled. ''I must assume my position but I must tell you that she has cursed him. He could possibly die in your fully awakened form. The forms were not intended to hurt humans just other daemons but. She has tied her life to Ichigo's.''

Grimmjow snarled. ''That bitch.''

Harribel nodded. ''That bitch indeed. It would be best for Ichigo-san's health not to know of daemon existence. Those who know are more effected by the spells. But those who are unaware cannot avoid it.''

''What does that even mean? No one is safe?''

Harribel frowned. ''That. Is exactly what that phrase means.''

* * *

**1 Month 1 weeks 1 day**** left**

''Ne Kurosaki-kun! We could have this color for the carpet and this color for the ceiling and this color for the walls and...''

Ichigo groaned in annoyance. ''I'm hanging up Hime.''

''KU. RO. SA. KI. KUN!'' Ichigo looked over the the web camera.

''What?'' He did nothing to mask his annoyance.

''Stop being so stiff! I'm your wife in a month...''

''Month and three weeks.'' She glared at him and Ichigo stared at his newly painted walls. Anything but her.

''Whatever. Anyway... You can tell me anything. Absolutely anything. I love you okay Ichigo?''

Ichigo sighed. ''Love you too Hime. Goodnight.''

Grimmjow sucked a breath in as he gripped the lunch tray tightly.

''Loves her?''

Grimmjow walked in swiftly depositing the tray on the table silently and was almost out the door in one movement.

''Grimm?''

Ichigo looked over to Grimmjow. Grimmjow turned and faced Ichigo coldly.

''Yes sir?'' Ichigo smiled. ''You can drop the titles Grimm you...''

''I am afraid I cannot. Nor do I wish to.'' Ichigo was struck by the harsh tone.

''Grimm?'' Ichigo stepped out of the bed his movements slow from the amount of inactivity. ''Grimm are you?''

''Stop.''

''What?''

Grimmjow looked at Ichigo his eyes no longer a warm sky blue but a harsh piercing icy blue. Ichigo took a step back. ''I don't share.''

* * *

**2 weeks left**

Ichigo screamed in frustration as he walked through the garden.

Grimmjow has been avoiding him.

For.

Three.

Weeks.

He thought he was going insane. Ichigo's temper had risen to the point where he snapped at everyone including Shinji for no reason at all. The maids all over the mansion had been very considerate of him not speaking to him nor bothering him unless it was time to eat.

''Only a fucking month left and...'' Ichigo spied Grimmjow across the garden.

''What is he?...'' Ichigo's eyes flew over to Harribel.

''THAT BAS...'' They looked his way and he crouched down trying to listen in.

''Caeruleomortem-sama? How is Ichigo-san?'' Grimmjow grinned. ''I've been ignoring him.'' Harribel looked at him funny. ''But you only have a month left why would you ever...''

Grimmjow smiled. ''Cause I love him.''

Ichigo's eyes widened out of proportion.

''I think he needed to be punished a bit and...''

''YOU ASSHOLE!'' The two looked over to the bush where Ichigo was. ''Ichig...'' Ichigo walked over and grabbed the front of Grimmjow's shirt.

''I wasted two and a half months. I wasted two months of time that I could have been...'' Ichigo looked up at Grimmjow.

''I can get whatever I want. I can have whatever I want. It cost millions? Who cares I can get it in cash! It cost billions!? I can buy a hundred of them. I can get anything anyone can think of. I... If there's a price on it. It's mine but...''

''Why does the one thing I really want have to be something out of my reach!?'' Grimmjow stared at Ichigo.

''I'm not out of your reach.'' Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's limp hand. ''I can feel you right here.''

Ichigo shook his head. ''You don't get it. I can never have you. My inheritance is connected to Hime. If I don't marry her for life it all will go away.'' Grimmjow sighed. ''If that's what you want then...''

Ichigo wiped his face. ''I wouldn't care if it went to charities. Or hell even the government those shitty assholes but... If I don't marry her all the money goes to her.'' Ichigo growled. ''I can't give my father's hard earned money to that bitch she... I know she did something to me. I know she did. My mind feels like it's been beat, raped, and left for dead.''

Grimmjow froze.

_It would be best for Ichigo-san's health not to know of daemon existence._

Grimmjow nodded. ''Let's just stay as this as long as it lasts.

* * *

Grimmjow watched as Ichigo fell asleep the smaller man snuggling his head in his lap. Grimmjow ran his finer's through the soft orange locks.

''I wonder what I'll be able to do for you with this stupid power of mine.''

* * *

**MWAHAHAHA**

**EPIC AMOUNTS OF TIME SKIPPING**

**GRIMMY HAS TWO WEEKS TO SPEND WITH ICHIGO**

**FUCKIN HIME BITCH.**


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLO READERS**

**ICHIGO IS BACK MOTHERFUCKERS**

**NOW WE ONLY NEED GRIMMJOW**

**IM COUNTING ON YOU KUBO-SENSEI!**

**I JUST FUCKING NOTICED THIS BUT AT THE END OF CHAPTER 500 THAT IS TOTALLY GRIMMJOW'S ZANPAKTOU**

**I WANT GRIMMJOW TO RETURN BUT I'M PRETTY FUCKING SURE I'LL HAVE TO GO THROUGH REHAB THEN**

**READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Ichigo yawned as he stretched his body out to full length only to be blocked by something hard.

He shrugged and pushed it off his bed ignoring his better judgement to check out what it was.

''AWW FUCK!'' Ichigo nearly pissed himself. He looked over the edge of his bed to see a tan and blue blob cursing up a storm. Grimmjow looked at Ichigo and glared. Ichigo smiled apologetically.

''Sorry.''

Grimmjow rubbed his neck and whined. ''Aww... My neck feels like shit.'' Ichigo smiled. ''Whatever old man.''

Ichigo slid off the bed and Grimmjow sat on the floor.

''I'M ONLY 25 YOU ASS!'' Ichigo stuck his head out from behind the bathroom door.

''Yea old man. Five whole years older than me. Are you a lollic...'' Ichigo yelped as Grimmjow ran toward the bathroom door. Grimmjow grinned at the closed door.

''You can't hide forever Kurosaki!'' He slammed his fist against the door.

Ichigo grinned from behind the door. ''I'll sure as hell try Jaegerjaques!''

* * *

Grimmjow smiled as he walked down the stairs water clinging to his damp hair. He watched eyes full of mirth as Ichigo stumbled down the stairs warmth clinging to the man's body no doubt bringing him drowsiness.

Grimmjow walked over and Ichigo snapped out of his trance. Ichigo shook his head lightly to remove all the fuzziness.

''Hey Grimmjow. Can I ask a favor of you?'' Grimmjow looked up at Ichigo.

''What is it?''

''Can you help me regain my memories?'' Grimmjow winced at the underlying meaning and the only way he could possibly regain Ichigo's memories.

''Of course I can.'' Ichigo smiled brightly. ''Thanks Grimm!'' Ichigo jumped down the stairs and ran towards the car Grimmjow following behind him.

''So where do you want to go?'' Grimmjow smiled. ''Let's try a certain highway.''

* * *

Ichigo frowned as he looked around the street that didn't seem any different from any other street that he'd have been at.

''I'm fucking confused Grimm. What does...'' Grimmjow smiled and took out a small camera.

''Is that a black-box?" Ichigo stared at the small thing. Grimmjow nodded. ''It's a good thing I saved this before Nel sold the car. Ichigo nodded and Grimmjow played the footage.

Ichigo looked at the screen. ''That's one of my cars...''

_Ichigo leaned his head on the window then he slammed down on the brakes._

_''FUCKER!''_

_Ichigo's eyes narrowed. ''It's that bastard...'' Ichigo drove around him and sped up._

Ichigo kept staring at the footage.

_''Che. Cheap ass car. Who the hell does he think he is!'' Ichigo stepped on the gas and passed him. The yellow light went on and Ichigo passed right on time leaving Grimmjow behind._

_''FUCK YEA!''_

Ichigo watched as the car appeared in front of him.

_Ichigo growled. ''You wanna fucking play?''_

Ichigo's eyes widened. ''I remember that but... I was really pissed off and before that...''

_"Kurosaki-Kun wait!" _

Ichigo frowned. ''I was talking to Hime?'' Grimmjow nodded. ''You engagement goes back three years. Your father wanted you to marry her and...'' Ichigo scowled. ''Like hell I'm going to marry her!'' Grimmjow sighed. ''Whatever Ichi. Let's go to the next place...'' Grimmjow drove to the mansion again. Ichigo frowned as he stepped out of the car.

''Why are we back at the house?''

Grimmjow shrugged. ''The majority of our memories are here.'' Ichigo followed Grimmjow to the gym. Grimmjow walked over to the corner and threw a sheathed sword at Ichigo who caught it with practiced ease.

''Why in the world?'' Grimmjow grabbed a sword. ''Un-sheath it Ichigo.'' Ichigo stared at Grimmjow blankly. ''What?'' Grimmjow grinned. ''You. Tried. To. Cut. Me. In. Half. Before.'' Ichigo frowned and un-sheathed the sword.

''It seems as though we weren't always friends...'' Grimmjow smiled. ''Yea we weren't.''

Ichigo shrugged and charged him.

Grimmjow anticipated the familiar step pattern so he tried to remember what he did that day.

Grimmjow dodged the strikes that rained down from Ichigo and swung.

Ichigo's eyes widened as he met Grimmjow's sword with his own their faces only centimeters from touching.

Ichigo grinned.

''I don't fear pain.'' Grimmjow grinned and set down the sword.

''You didn't get hurt this time.'' Ichigo shrugged and raised his hand. ''I was wondering why this hand had so many marks on it.'' Grimmjow sat on the ground and smiled up at Ichigo.

''I'm glad your memories will come back. Now you'll be able to choose for yourself ^^'' Ichigo stared at Grimmjow's intense smile.

Ichigo sat down and blushed. ''Yea...''

Grimmjow grinned and crawled over to Ichigo. ''What's this? Is the great arrogant Kurosaki-sama blushing?'' Ichigo scowled. ''No of course not I...'' Grimmjow stood up and stared arrogantly into the distance then grinned at Ichigo.

''Or did you fall victim to my fucking perfect smile?''

Ichigo stood up and lightly punched Grimmjow.

''Shut up you idiot.''

* * *

**1 week 5 days left**

Ichigo smiled at the men as he continued talking.

''How are the preparations going for the new...''

Ichigo jumped when his phone started ringing the awful melody that signaled Orihime.

Ichigo cursed as he opened his ringing phone.

''Yes...''

''ICHIGO!'' The orangette winced as he pulled the phone away from his ear and some of the old men chuckled.

''What is it Love?''

''Where in the world are you? I have everything set all we have to do is get to know each other better and...''

''Orihime I'm sure that because of our backgrounds things are going to be a bit backwards...''

His eyes flickered to Grimmjow who looked thoroughly pissed. Ichigo smiled.

''Yes yes... I am aware of that Ichi but...'' Grimmjow looked up his eyes seemingly glowing with rage and pure power.

''Don't call me that.'' Ichigo heard Orihime's voice falter.

''W..What?''

Ichigo sighed. ''Please do not call me that. Only three people have called me that and I do not enjoy you using that name with me.''

Grimmjow looked over and smirked his demonic ears picking up her emotions.

Rage

Envy

Greed

Grimmjow's grin became wider when Ichigo mouthed to him.

_''Help me.''_

* * *

**1 week left**

''Please Ichigo. You need to be here! The only person not there yet is the groom!''

Ichigo sighed as he passed his phone to the other ear as he walked down the halls of his mall.

''Yea... But I'm at the peak of my business right now so...'' Ichigo's voice wandered off and his eyes wandered to Grimmjow who was eating a churro.

Ichigo leaned forward and took a bite which made Grimmjow whine. Ichigo smiled.

''Who are you with?'' Orihime's voice hardened.

Ichigo wiped his mouth of cinnamon with a napkin. ''Just Grimm why?''

Grimmjow smiled as he felt the jealously coming though the phone.

''No particular reason.'' She hung up.''

* * *

**3 days left**

Ichigo plopped down on his bed and sighed Grimmjow staring at him.

''Ugh... Why does time run by so fast? Life is such a bitch.''

Grimmjow laid down beside him the movement causing Ichigo to roll over next to him. Grimmjow moved his arm so Ichigo would fit nicely next to him.

''Life was probably fucked over by her asshole boyfriend Death then.''

Ichigo smiled in agreement and waved his hand up drawing absolute nonsense in the air.

''And so she tortures all happiness.''

* * *

**1 day left**

Grimmjow smiled contently as he brushed his fingers through Ichigo's hair the two sitting at their favorite tree at the park.

Grimmjow looked down at Ichigo who was sleeping soundly not usually being able to sleep due to Hime-bitch's constant calls and lectures of why he wasn't already there.

Grimmjow wished time would have stopped right then.

He scoffed.

But Life was a bitch wasn't she?

* * *

**I'M SORRY I NEGLECTED YOU GUYS**

**I LOVE YOU READERS**

**I TRY**

**BUT IT'S NOT ENOUGH**

**I HAD TO DRINK FIVE COFFEES TO PUMP THIS OUT**

**WHAT DO YOU THINK GRIMMJOW HAS TO DO TO REGAIN HIS MEMORIES?**

**WINNER GETS TO REQUEST A STORY IDEA!**


	7. Chapter 7

**HELLO READERS!**

**SADLY NO ONE FIGURED OUT WHAT THE CATCH WAS**

**BUT YOU WILL FIND OUT!**

**Eventually ^^**

**READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Ichigo shuffled out of his bed quietly making sure not to wake Grimmjow. Ichigo pulled the sheets back over the sleeping man's form as he walked to the bathroom. He closed the door and stepped into his shower standing under the hot stream of water.

''Fuck.''

Ichigo leaned forward and ripped the top off of his blueberry scented shampoo and laughed sadly.

He poured a generous amount and lathered his hair pulling free the bed tangles. Ichigo grabbed his body wash and cleaned the rest of himself while muttering obscenities. He rinsed and stepped out wrapping a towel around his waist and stepping out to wake up Grimmjow.

Ichigo smiled as he saw Grimmjow snuggling into his pillow. He stepped over carefully and shook Grimmjow.

''Grimm. Wake up...''

''Mmmmmph...'' The man pulled the pillow over his head.

''Grimm...'' Ichigo pulled the pillow out of his arms and shook him harder.

''No Ichi... Don't leave me...''

Ichigo's body tensed as the words registered in his ears.

He shook his head and put on a fake smile.

''WAKE THE FUCK UP GRIMM!''

''ARGH!'' Grimmjow jumped up knocking over Ichigo and tripping on the blankets wrapped around his legs.

Ichigo started laughing and Grimmjow looked at him funny.

''Now you're the one tripping over things and being ''graceful as fuck''.'' Grimmjow scowled.

''I am graceful as fuck...'' His grin turned feral.

''Ne... I like this way of you calling me awake... You smell so nice too~~'' Grimmjow nuzzled into ichigo's hair and the man turned bright red.

''I...IDIOT!'' Ichigo raced into the closet his towel laying on the floor where it had fallen off.

* * *

Orihime paced the hallway of the building her eyes glowing with malice. It had been a mistake to leave Ichigo alone with that demonic powerhouse.

She glared at a flower and it started to wilt. A searing pain shot through her body as she allowed the more demonic qualities of herself shine through.

She winced. ''The newbie shouldn't be able to get near this place. I don't think I need to worry so much...''

She walked to a room and chanted.

_''Invisum numen tantum ad ostium aperire.''_ Orihime pressed her hand to the door and she melted into it.

She brushed herself off and smiled to the men in the room. She curtsied and looked up at the dark haired man.

''I give my best regards to the resident of the 5th layer of hell. Good morning Lorde Praestigia.''

The man smiled. ''Hello Memoria aurantiaco bestiæ. Or should I call you Memoria for old times sake?''

Orihime snarled. ''Watch what you spit from your mouth Praestigia. My demon name is not one things like you can just toss around. Your heriatge does not make you safe either. The power of the operation lies in my hands.''

The man remained smiling while sipping his tea.

''Apologies mistress. You had to go through all this trouble because my son and I have failed. But did you have to dispose of him?''

Orihime smiled. ''Of course. Luppi was of no use to me.''

* * *

Grimmjow groaned as he saw the plane.

Ichigo turned around and grinned. ''Yea thats right... You're scared...''

Grimmjow blushed. ''NO I'M NOT!''

Ichigo laughed as Grimmjow ran into the plane.

* * *

Tensa watched as the two interacted comfortably not a word was needed between the two and a relaxed aura floated around them.

The man sighed. ''I'm terribly sorry Ichigo. Even though I know that wont fix this... I... I now see that taking these memories was wrong. I made you a simple target. We will destroy her Ichigo. But... I need the help of the blue-haired man.''

Tensa walked away from the viewing room of Ichigo's mind.

''Forgive me.'' Tensa walked closer to the exit of Ichigo's mind down to Ichigo's hand that was laced with Grimmjow's as the two fell asleep.

''perfer et obdura; dolor hic tibi proderit olim... donec revertar sopitos morata fueris, et orate'' Tensa flowed out of Ichigo's body and invaded Grimmjow's.

* * *

Tensa looked around the lush greenery of the inner landscape startling him.

''This is a jungle?''

''Indeed it is.'' Tensa jumped to see a woman lying in the trees above him perched as if she was a wildcat. She jumped down none of the greenery around her moved as if they wanted to listen in on whatever she wanted to say.

Pure power radiated from her and Tensa felt as if he could run but her predatory gaze had trapped him.

Her long blue locks were set in waves and they flowed down her back and over her breast.

She wore nothing.

''What is an outsider doing in my jungle?'' Tensa swallowed as the woman walked around him his instincts tell him to run as far away from this woman as possible.

''I am the demon of Kurosaki Ichigo. I am spoken as WHITE.'' The woman nodded.

''I am the demon of Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. I am called Pantera.'' Her eyes turned deadly and cold.

''Now explain to me WHITE.'' She walked around him Tensa no longer able to gauge her power. ''Why you trespass with no fear or remorse in my land.'' The land wilted around her power blasting Tensa away.

''The land of the dead.''

Tensa's eyes widened in fear as he realized who this woman really was.

* * *

Grimmjow shuffled in his seat his head feeling uncomfortable. He looked over to Ichigo who was sleeping soundly.

Grimmjow winced as he felt a painful stab in his neck. He looked over to Ichigo again.

Perhaps he was sleeping TOO soundly.

* * *

**SO MYSTICAL~~~**

**SO MUCH LATIN**

**TOO MUCH DEMON**

**WHAT HAPPENED TO ICHI**

**Invisum numen tantum ad ostium aperire  
**This door will only open to those detested by the goddess

**Praestigia**  
Illusions, deceptions, trickery

**Memoria aurantiaco bestiæ  
**Orange memory beast

**perfer et obdura; dolor hic tibi proderit olim  
**Be patient and tough; some day this pain will be useful to you.

**donec revertar sopitos morata fueris, et orate**  
and pray you will stay sleeping until i return


	8. Chapter 8

**HELLO READERS**

**DID YOU THINK I DIED?**

**I'M SORRY UPDATES ARE SO SLOW!**

**I'M TAKING A NEW TUTOR CLASS THAT TAKES 14 MORE HOURS OF MY WEEK!**

**AT LEAST IT'S FUN!**

**READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Tensa groaned as he landed against the hard rocks of Grimmjow's inner world. Pantera had dragged him away to Grimmjow's darkness. The woman showed no expression as she slowly destroyed his spiritual body. He flinched knowing what his death would also bring.

Pantera smiled. ''Grimmjow is not the owner of this body. I am. If I so wished to leave this place I call my home there would not even be room for struggle. I am seventeen thousand years runt. Your mere two hundred means nothing.''

Tensa stood up shakily. ''You don't care for Grimmjow fate?'' Pantera scoffed. ''Of course I care for his fate. Why doesn't the King dispose of his subjects? Every ruler needs something to rule over. Without Grimmjow's physical body I die. But mental health is not my problem.'' Pantera gave a warm smile.

''That is why I have no remorse in killing you and your host.''

* * *

Grimmjow frowned as he shook Ichigo. ''Oy... Ichi... Get up.'' Ichigo groaned as he shifted to the side. Grimmjow became worried.

''Ichi get up... As much as I don't like it were here.'' Ichigo groaned then sat up quickly looking around. He looked down at Grimmjow. ''Oh... Hey Jaegerjaques.'' Grimmjow stared at Ichigo.

_''Why did he call me Jaegerjaques?''_

_''And why are his eyes silver?''_

* * *

Orihime bowed. ''Thank you sir. I say without your expertise I might not have had this easy of a way to get him to comply.'' The man smiled. ''Illusions is my line of work Orihime.''

''Yes Aizen-sama I am aware. That is why we have been meeting is it not? The idea to just take over his body was brilliant.''

Aizen smiled. ''Kurosaki Ichigo holds the key. He must be sacrificed if we want our Lorde back.''

Orihime giggled. ''A shame he was the blood of pure! But we need his blood to revive the master fully from his napping state.''

Aizen nodded. ''Our Isshin-sama is only partially awakened. It must be finished so he can regain all his strength.'' Orihime grinned.

''The humans will not see anything coming.''

* * *

Tensa stared up at Pantera through his bloodied and battered eyelids.

''Do it.'' Pantera took a step back. ''What?'' Tensa coughed up blood on the distorting floor making up the mental world.

''Grimmjow's worried for Ichigo.'' Tensa coughed. ''If his mental world is destroyed...'' Tensa smiled leaning against a tree.

''So will you.''

''SILENCE!'' Tensa groaned as the tree behind him exploded and his body flew forward into Pantera's grasp. ''I am the ruler...'' Her breathing grew heavy and a psychotic smile appeared.

''I AM THE RULER! NO ONE CAN STOP ME! I WAS TRAPPED IN THE BACK OF THE JAEGERJAQUES FAMILY'S MIND FOR MILENA! I WON'T GO DOWN!'' She snarled. ''No one will get in my way!''

Tensa smiled. ''Your call.''

* * *

Grimmjow frowned as Ichigo walked down the halls of the airport with no emotion or words.

''Ichigo?'' The man did not turn.

''Ichi what are you?...'' Ichigo grinned his eyes crazed.

**_''You will not interfere with the ceremony...''_**

Grimmjow stared at Ichigo wide eyed.

''What? Ichigo are you okay?...''

A loud cackle resonated through the private halls.

_**''This is not Ichigo Caeruleomortem... This is P****raestigia...'' Grimmjow was suprised that the latin came so easily to him.**_

''Illusion?'' Ichigo smiled.

_**''I love you Grimmjow. I absolutely love you won't you save me? Oh my... Aizen-sama is going through my memories. It seems as if you didn't fuck me yet. Aizen-sama favors this body. Perhaps he'll do it before he sacrifices me?''**_

Grimmjow growled. ''You do it and I'll kill you.''

He heard Aizen's cackle flow out of Ichigo's mouth.

_**''I don't need this body alive to take care of the ceremony. I just need him alive long enough to get married then I will kill him. His mind is programed a new. He will do anything to preserve three lives. Mine. Tenebris Vespertilionem, and Memoria Aurantiaco Bestiæ.''**_ Ichigo grinned as he disappeared in a flurry of dust._**  
**_

Grimmjow growled lowly. ''That fucking bitch.'' He closed his eyes and focused. ''Fuck I was never good at this...''

He slumped to the floor as he entered his inner world.

* * *

Grimmjow looked around at the destroyed landscape.

''The fuck?'' Grimmjow looked around at the destroyed tree limbs showing a path to two figures. Grimmjow's eyes widened as he saw the woman standing over a small male.

''Die mortal. I...''

''WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?'' Pantera looked over to Grimmjow her hair flying around her wildly.

''Don't tell me you don't know who this is Grimmjow. He should remind you of someone.'' Grimmjow looked at the bloodied man and... His face looked just like Ichigo's.

''Ichigo?'' The man on the floor smiled. ''No... I am not Ichigo. I am Tensa Zangetsu. I am the bearer of the pure blood.''

* * *

**DEVELOPMENT!**

**BOOM**


	9. Chapter 9

**HELLO READERS!**

**I HATE ORIHIME**

**I HATE THIS FIC CAUSE THERE IS UNINTENTIONAL ICHIHIME**

**I HATE ICHIHIME**

**I LOVE GRIMMICHI**

**BUT I LOVE THIS FIC CAUSE IT'S AWESOME :D (Said with the arrogance of Grimmjow)**

**READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Ichigo groaned as he sat up in a room his eyes no longer silver but once again chocolate. Orihime hovered over him.

''Are you alright?'' Ichigo looked over and a color flashed through his mind bringing intense pain.

Blue.

He looked up at his soon to be wife. ''Oh. Hey Orihime. What happened?'' Orihime smiled at him sweetly. ''We were on the plane and you passed out from a bad landing. The pilots apologized. But I'm just glad you're okay.'' Ichigo smiled. ''Ah... The wedding is in a few hours is it not?'' Orihime nodded. ''You said you wanted it at 6.''

A flash of pain seared through his mind.

He looked over to the woman questioningly. ''I said six?'' Orihime nodded. ''You did. I remember clearly when I called you um...'' She blushed deeply. ''You were saying some... Things...''

Ichigo nodded not dwelling too long on the thought of having phone-sex with the woman.

It disgusted him for some reason.

It just seemed so... Wrong.

Ichigo stood up. I want to go see the rooms. Orihime smiled and attached herself to his arm.

''Let's go.'' The pair walked through the halls gathering stares and murmurs. Both of them were powerful. Perfect. But even the public could see they were unsure of each other.

Ichigo pushed open a door and his head was pounding. Blue was everywhere.

In all shades of the lightest sky blue to the darkest navy. Ichigo's world seemed to spin around as the blue seemed to suffocate him. The color invaded his senses and brought him pain.

But it wasn't unwelcome.

The pain wasn't hurting him.

It brought him sorrow.

* * *

Grimmjow stared at the man sitting on the ground inches from death.

''Bearer of what?'' Grimmjow questioned and Tensa laughed a weak sound that Grimmjow pitied.

Tensa's eyes got a far off look. ''I bear the blood of the mortem signifer (Death bearer). My demonic kin can revive dead demons.'' Grimmjow stared. ''Who are they trying to...''

Tensa sat up slightly wincing at the pain it caused. ''Kurosaki Isshin, Lorde Ignis.'' Grimmjow saw Pantera flinch at the name. ''I was supposed to stop this his mother did not want Ichigo to have any influence with demons. So she locked me up. I am Ichigo's demonic power. Ichigo and I are stronger together. But we cannot fight alone.'' Tensa coughed up copious amounts of blood.

''My death will not kill Ichigo directly. My death means Ichigo will gain all his powers for himself. My death releases the true WHITE.''

Grimmjow paled. He had heard stories of WHITE through his foster parents. He had thought they were just stories but apparently not. He looked over to Pantera who was violently shaking.

She stared at Tensa.

''You must die.'' Tensa smiled. ''I know. When I die Ichigo's pure blood will be tainted.'' He looked over to Grimmjow.

''Well? We are in your soul. You pick.'' Grimmjow's hands became clammy and his voice wasn't sure anymore.

''I... What the fuck can I do? Either way Ichigo will die!'' Tensa smiled. ''But if you pick one way you can save the world.'' Grimmjow scowled. ''If Ichigo's not here... There is no world.'' Tensa scoffed.

''Don't be so naïve Grimmjow! Whether you like it or not the world will go by fine without Ichigo. He is the pure blood. There are special rules that apply. The one who kills the barrier will take his place.'' Grimmjow growled.

''I'm not taking his fucking place.'' Tensa smiled sadly. ''Pantera cannot do it. She does not have a human form. I am the one who must die so it certainly must not be be. It's you Grimmjow. You will remember him. You will take his place in this world.''

Grimmjow scowled. ''No. No. This wasn't supposed to happen. THEY TOLD ME IF ICHIGO DIDN'T KNOW HE WOULD LIVE!''

Tensa smiled as his eyes started to dull. ''Did you seriously believe they were your allies?''

Grimmjow's eyes widened at the realization._ ''Those who know are more effected by the spells. But those who are unaware cannot avoid it.''_

He had been unaware.

_''What is it?''_

_''Excessive strength.'' Grimmjow smirked._

_Shinji scoffed._

_''Suits you.''_

Horribly unaware. Grimmjow growled as he walked over to Tensa.

And stuck his head with

* * *

Ichigo smiled as he stood watching Orihime walk down the aisle.

Ichigo's head started to swim with unsure images of a man he did not know.

Blue hair.

Warm fuzzy feeling.

Contagious laughter.

A melting smile.

A natural pervert.

But he had no idea who it was. He felt love and pride for the man but.

HE HAD NO IDEA.

He tried to ignore these things. He couldn't.

Ichigo closed his eyes to block out the overwhelming colors seared into his mind.

Peace.

His mind was cleared.

Ichigo opened his eyes.

The priest smiled at the beautiful couple.

They truly were beautiful. Their cold harsh beauty.

''Do you Inoue Orihime take Kurosaki Ichigo to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?''

Orihime smiled. ''I do.''

Isshin started to cry bawling like a three-year old.

''And do you Kurosaki Ichigo take Inoue Orihime to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?''

Ichigo hesitated. ''I...'' Ichigo closed his eyes. ''I do...''

The priest smiled. ''Now if there are no objections I pronounce...''

''Objection.'' Ichigo's eyes flew open as he stared at a blue haired man standing at the doorway.

Blue.

Grimmjow smirked at Orihime who was fuming. He walked down the aisle up to Ichigo the cameras flashing. He grinned as he picked up Ichigo bridal style. Ichigo blushed. ''What... What are you doing!''

Grimmjow smiled.

''You really let her do a number on you.''

* * *

**THAT WAS SO CUTE.**

**THIS IS NOT THE END**

**EPICNESS TO COME**

**LIKE TWO MORE CHAPTERS**


	10. Chapter 10

**HELLO READERS!**

**THIS IS WHAT YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR**

**THIS IS NOT THE END**

**READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Orihime stomped her foot in frustration.

''NO! This is not going to happen!'' She turned her attention towards Isshin and smiled. ''Lorde Ignis! I will be the one to save you!''

Grimmjow's eyes widened as Orihime charged power flowing off her causing the people sitting in the seats all changed into demonic forms. Isshin's body started to grow in size, red flames licking at his skin.

Ichigo stared at his father wide-eyed.

''Oyaji?'' Isshin smiled. ''I am not your father Ichigo. Your father died along with your family years ago. Did you seriously believe the memories I had Orihime implant in you?Did you think your money was from this man's hard work?'' Ichigo tensed. The Aquarium... The hostages his mom... Wasn't real?

Isshin's body melted off revealing a man who was striking and in every way handsome with burgundy hair and dark piercing red eyes chiseled features and well-built body.

The demon bowed lowly and smirked at Ichigo. ''I am the Demon king. Lorde Ignis.''

Ichigo stared in horror the floor and everything disintegrating in the presence of this powerful man. Ichigo felt the oxygen being pulled out of his lungs and his body felt heavier.

He couldn't do anything. There was no hope. How could he if even touching the man would...

Grimmjow set Ichigo down on the ground. Ichigo looked up at him. ''Grimm?'' The man's eyes became shadowed.

''I'm sorry Ichigo.''

Grimmjow flicked his wrist and trapped Ichigo within a square of clear freezing ice. His eyes widened fists beating on the edges of the ice.

Ichigo could breathe. He could move. He could hear everything on the outside. But he couldn't leave the ice.

Grimmjow sighed as he remembered. The Ice would not save Ichigo from dying. It would only slow the death. He could do nothing to protect him. ''Even if I die that Ice will never melt Ichigo. You won't die as long as you stay in there. So please... Don't try to avenge me in anyway.''

Grimmjow closed his eyes and Pantera mocked him.

_''How could he avenge you if you're going to kill him right now?''_

Grimmjow grit his teeth and plunged his hand into his own chest surprising the other demons. Tensa's body was in his hand. Grimmjow looked straight at Ignis.

''I GRIMMJOW JAEGERJAQUES WILL KILL THE PURE BLOOD!'' Ignis's eyes widened. A spark of light flashed.

Nothing happened.

Ignis laughed. ''You are not the one to save him! You aren't worthy!'' Grimmjow laughed and looked over to the cube of ice which Ichigo looked confused.

''Don't worry Ignis. Nothing was supposed to happen.'' Grimmjow flicked his hand and Tensa glowed smiling at the man.

''Did you think I would approach my father while alive?'' Ignis growled. ''You will pay Glacies! You dare to share your powers with this man! You dare to do this to your father!''

Tensa laughed as his body started to fade from the bottom up. ''I did not share my powers Ignis! I gave them top him! Fear this man Ignis. He will bring peace. He is the only son of Ibira and Kage! The blood of royals flow within him.'' Tensa's body exploded in ice and disappeared.

Ignis lunged. ''NO! I AM THE ONLY ROYAL!''

He ran over to Grimmjow singing the first layer of his skin off.

''You will die... I AM THE KING!'' Grimmjow jumped backwards the heat of the man pulling the air out of him. His cold breath leaving small clouds whenever he breathed.

The hottest fire.

The coldest ice.

It was matter of wills.

Grimmjow heard Pantera growl in frustration._ ''You WILL kill Ignis C__aeruleo__mortem. If you don't...''_ Grimmjow shivered when he heard cold laughter echo through his mind. _''Just know that you are not the only one who received much of Glacies's power.''_

Grimmjow's hands frosted over the ice twisting around his frame until he was covered in a layer of protective ice.

The cold soothed him.

The Ice around Ichigo started to melt.

Grimmjow cursed. ''Fuck seven more minutes...'' Ignis smiled. ''Ah... I know the story of the Ice.'' Grimmjow grit his teeth.

Ignis laughed as he saw he had Ichigo's attention. ''That's right lad. The Ice is made by the soul. The stronger the soul. The stronger the Ice.'' Ichigo looked confused. Ignis smirked his face in every way handsome. But Ichigo hated it.

''The Ice slowly kills the caster as well.'' Ichigo's eyes widened and he started to beat on the Ice even harder. Ignis cackled as Ichigo tried to break free.

''I'm excited to fight you Caeruleomortem! I have never seen the Ice casted longer than 5 minutes! But you've had it up for at least an hour.''

Ichigo stopped and fell to the floor.

It had been that long? He only thought it had been a minute... ''Time goes by slow in the Ice. To preserve the one inside. Time goes about twenty times slower in the Ice.'' Ignis smirked as Grimmjow kicked him freezing some of his flames they instantly reappeared.

''You keep giving me surprises! Your Ice is especially strong! Sixty times slower is unheard of! The ancient magic is one of the strongest! I wonder how strong you'll get when the Ice is gone.''

Grimmjow growled at the implied statement.

''GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF HIM!''

Ignis smirked as Grimmjow ran toward him at an unstable speed. He had no control. Only bare rage for the stupid man who was trying to kill his love. Ignis pulled his hand free of the Ice it instantly repaired itself.

Grimmjow punched the demon king's face leaving a row of sharp ice all over his features. Ignis's eyes hardened when he realized that the ice wasn't melting. Ignis smiled.

''It seems as though I have underestimated you.''

The flame's intensity increased making the lesser demons dissipate. Their screams only music to Ignis's ears. The demon advanced advanced melting the ice that was Grimmjow. Ichigo screamed. Ignis laughed. ''That's right! I am the...'' Ignis's eyes widened as flakes of Ice began to gather at his feet.

''What happened...''

Grimmjow reappeared. ''It seems you have underestimated me Ignis'' Ignis's eyes widened as Grimmjow's ice snuffed out his flames. Ichigo grinned at Grimmjow as the man started to walk toward him.

The ice shattered and Ichigo ran over to Grimmjow.

And hit him right over the head.

''OW!'' Ichigo growled at Grimmjow who was giving him a look.

''THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR SCARING THE SHIT OUT OF ME!''

Grimmjow laughed and scooped up Ichigo.

''Hey! I'm not done...''

Blood spilled out of Ichigo's mouth. Grimmjow turned around to Orihime who had her right hand on an injury and her left hand outstretched.

''If I can't have him... No one can.'' Grimmjow growled as he set Ichigo down and started walking to Orihime.

''DON'T MOVE!'' Grimmjow froze at her tone.

''If you take another step I'll rip his intestine out!'' Grimmjow looked back to Ichigo who was wiping the blood off his face.

Ichigo nodded and Grimmjow lunged grabbing Orihime she growled. ''EVEN THOUGH I HAD WARNED YOU!'' Her hand twisted and Ichigo fell to the ground gasping. Grimmjow finished Orihime off quickly detaching her head from her body. He ran over to where Ichigo was lying.

''Shit...'' Grimmjow flipped Ichigo over and inspected the wound.

It would not heal.

''Dammit Ichi! Why did you want me to... I'll call an ambulance okay?'' Grimmjow started to get up but Ichigo grabbed his hand.

''No. Don't leave me.'' Grimmjow growled. ''Ichi let go! I have to...''

''I want you to stay with me. Don't call them.'' Grimmjow looked down at Ichigo. ''What? How the fuck can you be so selfish!? Do you think I can live without...'' Grimmjow stopped when he heard Pantera's laughter.

_''Oh that's rich Grimmy-boy! You decided whether or not to kill him and you talk about selfishness?''_

Grimmjow sunk to his knees.

''Grimm?'' Grimmjow cradled Ichigo the man's feet starting to disapate.

He rested his head against Ichigo's forehead.

''I'm sorry.''

Ichigo smiled. ''Well you did say you didn't share.'' Ichigo chuckled as his body started to fade as well.

''I love you Grimm.'' Grimmjow held on to Ichigo tightly as his body became translucent.

''I love you. I've loved you for over three years. I want you to know the truth and...''

''I know Grimm.'' Ichigo raised his hand to try and touch Grimmjow but he couldn't anymore.

The last bits of Ichigo's body were blown away and Grimmjow's world fell apart.

* * *

**...**

**...**

**...**

**I don't know what to say...**


	11. Chapter 11

**HELLO READERS!**

**LAST CHAP**

**THANK YOU TO ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED FOLLOWED OR FAVORITED!**

**For those of you who did all three.**

**I love you.**

**THAT LOOKS REALLY BAD AFTER THE LAST CHAP**

**ANYWAY...**

**Animagination- YES I DID.**

**Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo- I WAS DEVASTATED AT THE ENDING AS WELL**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO: Anonymous uke-Chan, Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo, Peteeter, TokenAsian, kuroishigure, littleclipp, tntdrummer, and xazur3x FOR SUPPORTING ME FROM THE FIRST DAY I PUBLISHED THIS!**

**ALSO**

**I FUCKING HATE ORIHIME**

**BUT...**

**AIZENS AN ASSHOLE**

**A SEXY ASSHOLE**

**THIS IS WHAT HE SAID TO HER.**

**''The truth is that although your powers are very impressive I don't need them for my plan in any way. But I needed you, because now your friends are here to save you and because of that they cannot save Karakura Town or Soul Society. Although they save you many people in the real world are going to disappear. And that's only assuming they survive the Espada. So your friends and thousand of innocent people are going to die because of you.''  
**

**''Because you are too weak to fend for yourself.''**

**I KNOW YOU GUYS SAW THAT IN BLEACH**

**BUT STILL**

**AIZEN BEING SEXY DOES NOT MEAN YOU GET TO BE A COMPLETE ASS**

**READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

*5 years later*

Grimmjow sat up in his bed as the alarm started to ring. ''Good morning Jaegerjaques-sama.'' Grimmjow nodded at Kaien and stepped out of the covers and walked to the bathroom.

''How are the other branches?''

Kaien nodded flicking his finger down a new invention that the Pantera group had created. They called it a Holo a thin strip of metal that projected a holographic screen into thin air.

''Stable sir. Sales for the new Holo have skyrocketed. I expect the profit to be around 74 million by the end of the week. Grimmjow turned around.

''How high did you set the price for the item?'' Grimmjow touched his finger to the hologram and a new window opened.

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow at Kaien. ''$50,000 per Holo? Kaien, production costs are a little under a thousand dollars per holo.''

Kaien scratched the back of his head. ''Aww... Well I thought you might want the expected amount of profit!'' Grimmjow smiled. ''Lower the prices Kaien.'' Grimmjow stepped into the shower and grabbed his blueberry shampoo squeezing an ample amount into his hand.

His thoughts drifted off at the familiar smell.

_''Why won't you look at me!?''_

Grimmjow chuckled as he remembered the time Ichigo had been in the hospital. Grimmjow sighed.

''What were you taking about Ichigo? You were the only one I could look at.'' Grimmjow rinsed the shampoo out and stepped out of the shower lightly towel drying his hair. He grabbed a few clothing items and pulled them on a painful smile touching his lips.

They were the clothes Ichigo had liked best.

_''Yo! Grimmjow try this one!'' Grimmjow eyed it suspiciously. ''Is it like the last one?'' Ichigo laughed. ''No it's not a prank one.''_

_Grimmjow pulled on the jacket warily inspecting if it had any hidden water balloons. Ichigo grinned. ''Let's get that one.''_

_Grimmjow looked in the mirror. ''Eh.''_

_''EH!?''_

_ Grimmjow looked over to Ichigo who looked like he was having a panic attack.  
_

_''How can it be ''eh''? I made...'' Ichigo's eyes widened and Grimmjow grinned._

_''You made it for me?"_

Grimmjow sighed as he walked down the stairs.

Lots of things in this world had changed since Ichigo had died. No... Been erased from existence. Demons were not a real thing.

Orihime

Aizen

Shinji

Harribel

They are all just normal people now. Sadly for Grimmjow even though he had killed demon Orihime that did not mean her real human self had died. Grimmjow walked across the lobby of his home all the servants bowing. He stepped out of the house and shivered pulling his coat closer.

Quite absurd that an ice demon felt the cold.

He shook his head and hopped into his car driving to the church.

* * *

Grimmjow stepped out of the car and looked up to the clean lavish church. Grimmjow had bought it as soon as he regained his consciousness. His new business branch was blooming here in France.

Grimmjow unlocked the door and stepped in the smell of absolutely nothing overwhelmed him. Then the faint scent of Ichigo made a stab of pain shoot through his heart.

Grimmjow sat down at one of the benches and sighed his eyes an icy blue from the exposure to his dead mate's scent.

He stayed in the seat all day.

* * *

'_'Grimmjow!'' Grimmjow looked over to see Ichigo smiling down at him his hands full of snow._

_''Ichi what...'' Ichigo's eyes got a mischievous glint in them and he dumped the snow all over Grimmjow's head. Ichigo laughed and started running away._

_''Ichigo stop!''_

_The laughter got fainter._

_''Ichi wait!''_

_The laughter stopped._

''ICHIGO!'' Grimmjow jumped up from his seat on the bench. Grimmjow lifted his hand to his head. It was moist. ''What?...'' Grimmjow looked down and saw the snow all around his body.

It had fallen in through the open door. Grimmjow sighed and got up. He sweeped the snow out of the church and got back into his car.

It was well over midnight.

* * *

Grimmjow spun around in his office twirling the necklace around his finger.

It was the one he was supposed to give to Ichigo.

But he never got the chance. The door opened and Grimmjow hastily shoved the necklace into his pocket and glared at Ulquiorra who walked in.

''Don't you mind?''

Ulquiorra bowed. ''My sincere apologies Jaegerjaques-sama. But your new secretary is here.''

Grimmjow sighed and sat in his chair correctly.

''Send him in.''

Grimmjow sat in his chair and looked through his files uninterested in whatever person would walk in he would just fire...

''Hello sir.''

Grimmjow's eyes widened.

He looked up and his eyes met with warm chocolate ones.

''My name is Kurosaki Ichigo. Your new secretary.''

* * *

**YAY I ENDED IT HAPPY FOR ONCE WITHOUT OVER DOING IT**

**YES**

**ACCOMPLISHMENT**

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT GUYS!**

**I'M SUBMITTING A NEW FANFIC IN A BIT!**


End file.
